


Face Value

by Himaryan



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himaryan/pseuds/Himaryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PWP] A moment between Quinn and Tina...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Value

**Author's Note:**

  * For [questceque_cest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/gifts).



> This was written for Kristen (spur of the moment slash unprompted gift slash brain grabber slash based on Tina's line "My first standing O"). I originally posted it on tumblr at the end of October because I thought it was a little on the short side. With my account deactivated, this fic was lost, so I decided to upload it here anyway. Oop.
> 
> This jumps into the action face first. Heh.

Quinn's warm breath ghosted across Tina's inner thighs, and soon the breath was replaced by a supple pair of pink lips. The lips were glossy and smeared a wet trail in their wake as Quinn kissed up the skin of Tina's inner thigh to the folds of Tina's pussy.

"I think we should move to the bed," Tina breathed out as Quinn licked a broad stroke against her. Her breath hitched and heels dug into the ground. She was standing, ragged and not at all straight, with Quinn between her legs.

"I think we should stay here," Quinn countered before delving her tongue in-between Tina's folds to apply just-there pressure to her entrance. Tina let her head fall back slightly, her neck and body now even more exposed even though Quinn's attention is centered on lapping her tongue on her labia as the heat and repetition of Quinn's tongue seemed to set her body ablaze in a thrum of energy.

Tina's knees quivered as Quinn buried her face deeper and her tongue stroked harder. Quinn's fingers curled into Tina's thighs to keep her standing, and the otherwise blunt nails dug slightly into Tina's skin. The sensation spread from Quinn's fingertips and settled in Tina's groin.

Quinn's tongue began swirling around her clit, and, after a few moments, Quinn wrapped her lips into an open mouth kiss as she stroked the nub with her tongue. Tina's head dropped back completely and let her hair and limbs dangle loosely as she just took Quinn's swirling tongue against her most sensitive area. Her entire body felt like it was suspended with only Quinn's fingers and mouth keeping her grounded.

"I feel like I'm going to drop," Tina grabbed Quinn's hair, and attempted to use the soft blonde tresses to guide Quinn's face closer. Quinn's plump lips split into a grin as she abruptly stopped her ministrations to lick one broad stroke firm against Tina's pussy.

"I won't let you drop. Not until I'm done, anyway." Quinn ran her tongue along her bottom lip, tortuously slow when she could be spending those few seconds savoring the taste of Tina before pressing forward again to lap more broad strokes in a rapid succession. Her face tried nudging forward, impossibly forward, between Tina's legs. Tina's grip on Quinn's hair grew tighter as hitched and breathy moans left her lips.

Any finesse Quinn had was lost. Tossed aside. The once prim hair was a twisted mess in Tina's quaking fingers, the once almost too pale skin was flushed pink with arousal, and the once precise lip gloss was smeared across her lips and joined together with the wetness from Tina. Quinn's licks lost themselves to urgency as her mouth opened wider to try and taste as much as Tina had to offer. Her nails were now digging into Tina's hips and will possibly leave tiny red marks after they're done, and just the thought of that went straight to Quinn's groin. Maybe kneeling was a bad idea after all because she couldn't grind well enough to placate her own arousal, Quinn thought. Instead, Quinn focuses all of her want and need into her tongue as she tried to bury it deeper and deeper into Tina. 

Tina's moans were now bouncing off the wall obviously close to orgasm as she spread her legs to help Quinn suck and lick every inch of her pussy. Quinn's nose rubbed against Tina's clit as her tongue swirled around her entrance, never quite going in, before lifting her tongue up and over her clit. It was just once, one little lick, before Quinn sucked on the little sensitive nub and rubbed her tongue between her lips and around it. Tina's knees almost buckled as she came, so fast and unexpected that Quinn wrapped her arms around Tina's waist to keep her upright and to make her orgasm last as long as possible.

Eventually, Tina eased slowly down Quinn's body, her warm flesh sliding against Quinn's until she was settled in her lap. Quinn licked at her collarbone and the top of Tina's breasts as she tried to catch her breath.

Feeling how wet Tina was against her thigh from spit and her orgasm, Quinn bucked up underneath her as Tina wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist.

"I feel like my legs are about to fall off," Tina giggled as Quinn tried rolling her hips up once more. "And I see I still need to return the favor."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She was always so high after an orgasm.

"I could finger you until you can't remember your name," Tina whispered as she fell backwards and pulled Quinn with her. 

"Or, I could ride your face," Quinn countered, and while Tina's first instinct was to pout at losing the chance to watch her girlfriend's face as she fell apart underneath her, she couldn't deny the amount of heat that pooled in her stomach at the thought of Quinn's pussy at her mouth and thighs surrounding her face.

"Mm, I love your ideas," Tina licked Quinn's lips, the taste of smeared cherry lipgloss and herself all there for her to savor. But, there was no need to savor. She probably wasn't going to leave this bed until she had her fill of Quinn. Or, Until Quinn had her fill of Tina. Either way, they were in for a long blissful night.

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to fit any characterization into such a small section, and I've never even attempted writing f/f sex before, so I hope it was enjoyable regardless.


End file.
